Boba Fett Vs Locus
Intro Washington: Bounty Hunting is a tough job but someones got to do it Arizona: and these two green clad monsters are some of the best of the best Washington: Boba Fett the Mandalorian Monster Arizona: And Locus the Invisible Dread I'm Ari and this is Wash and it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!!!! Pre-Battle Analysis Boba Fett Arizona: Boba Fett was just a normal boy who just so happened to be the clone son of the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in the galaxy: Jango Fett Washington: But after seeing his father die before his very eyes during The Battle Of Geonosis Boba had his life changed forever always seeking a vendetta against the Jedi who had killed his father the legendary master Mace Windu Arizona: but that didn't phase Fett Jr. if anything it made him way more determined to become the greatest Bounty Hunter who's ever lived starting with the most badass space suit of all time his father's Mandalorian Body Armour Mandalorian Body Armour Mandalorian Body Armour Micro Energy Shield to disperse impacts Penetrating Radar Resistant to Fire, Poison, Acid and the Cold Infrared Scanner Durable enough to resist Light-Sabers Nearly Indestructible Washington: But Boba's Armour isn't the only protection he has Weaponry Arizona: HELL YEAH IT AIN'T! Boba's also packing some wicked nasty firepower Washington: Like his EE-3 Carbine Rifle his weapon of choice Arizona: and his Sacros K-11, Blaster Pistol several fucking Light-Sabers, Wrist Gauntlets that are packing numerous Rockets, a Wrist Laser, a Fibrecord whip and his legendary Flamethrower Washington: But Boba's also got another trick up his sleeve or rather i should say on his back Arizona: his Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack is Hands-free, allows Boba up to one minutes worth of air time, reaches 145kph or 90mph, has a magnetic grappling hook and an Anti-Vehicle homing rocket Feats: Battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only 12 Became Leader of the Mandalorian Warriors after the Galactic Civil War Escaped the Sarlacc Pit multiple times Held his own against Darth Vader in a Light-Saber duel twice Trained Han Solo's Daughter to defeat her Brother, an all powerful Sith Lord Galaxy's Greatest Bounty Hunter Flaws: Can never seem to escape the Sarlacc Only One Minute's worth of Flight time on his Jetpack Once knocked into the Sarlacc Pit by a blind Han Solo Overly Cocky Never did beat Mace Windu Jetpack is an easy target Washington: But despite Boba Fett's Flaws He's still a human Swiss army knife and definitely someone to fear Arizona: yeah there's a reason he's called the Galaxy's Greatest Bounty Hunter "As you wish" Locus Washington: Before becoming involved in the Chorus Civil War, Locus was enlisted into the UNSC, where he met and developed a rivalry with Felix. the leader of Locus and Felix's squad was a large influence on the former's ideology of being a true soldier, rather than a murderer. While fighting in the Great War, Locus and his squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. In order to survive, Locus and Felix were forced to band together and fight side by side. Arizona: After the war ended, however, the two were unable to return to civilian life and continued to work together as hired guns. to cut a long story short they broke into this club abducted a mob bosses son then killed him and ran off with their partner Siris Washington: Some time afterward, Locus and Felix were later hired by Malcolm Hargrove to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, Locus and Felix join the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic respectively, and together, escalate the events of the war in order to complete their mission of exterminating the planet's inhabitants. Arizona: But Locus couldn't get the job done without some pretty badass firepower by his side like his SR99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle with Adjustable Zoom capable of shooting through enemy armour,blast grenades out of the air and destroy energy shields Washington: this however is not Locus' only weapon he's got quite a few and his next one is his Railgun a weapon/accelerator that fires high explosive rounds at incredible speeds Arizona: he's also got a weapon of which i'm a big fan the M45D Tactical Shotgun this little beauty is a 5 shell pump action shotgun that fires 8 gauge magnum shells that can kill even a heavily armoured Spartan at close range Washington:his next gun after that one is his M6H2 a semi-automatic 12 magnum pistol capable of shooting through things like concrete or armour and still be lethal Arizona: after that comes my all time favourite weapon from this guy the beauty that is the SAW a 72 round LMG used for heavy engagements this is also his preferred weapon to use in battle Washington: his next weapon is a unique one the Sticky Detonator a grenade launcher that's in the shape of a pistol Arizona: wait a gun that's also a gun? that is some RWBY shit right there Washington: right well anyways the Sticky Detonator fires C-4 grenades that stick to the first thing they come into contact with Arizona: next up is his Incineration Cannon and i think i'm in love because that is one sexy firearm this thing's a shoulder fired cannon that fires five streams of explosive particles in a tight spread which release in four different directions after detonation! as if this thing couldn't get anymore badass or sexy it's used to destroy tanks! that's my kind of weapon! Washington: Locus' last weapon is his Type-1 Energy Sword a two pronged plasma sword that was made to be a key to unlock some ancient temples, it can also be used to block bullets Arizona: wow that's a feature that would be useful in the games Locus is also the only person who can use this particular energy sword Washington: Locus also has a cloak that let's him complete shroud himself in light giving the illusion of invisibility Feats * Is able to hold his own in combat against Agent Washington and Agent Carolina in both terms of weapons and hand-to-hand combat * Shot a grenade out of the air. * Survived a spaceship crashing on top of him with the help of Felix * Was eaten by a shark but somehow managed to get out and ride it into battle Arizona: wait hold the phone that last one actually happened? Washington: yes Arizona: that might be the single most awesome feat we've ever had in the history of death battle Washington: well i'd say we've had cooler but yeah it's definitely up there Flaws * Suffers from PTSD. * Has no proficiency in using his sword * has been outsmarted by evenly matched opponents Arizona: But despite his flaws Locus is still one hell of a badass and definitely not someone to fuck with "I'm going to make things right but not from inside a cell" Washington: all right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Arizona: it's time for a death battle Pre-Fight Amnesia Nightclub was a lively place with bright lights and blaring music it provides a popular place for young people however tonight would be a little different because tonight there was a green armoured figure talking on some kind of communications device just outside the club "Lord Jabba the target has entered the club am i cleared to engage?" " Meghatobonkosalahaha Boba" (of course and remember eliminate with extreme prejudice and bring me back proof of your kill Boba) "Roger that tracking target now" the green armoured figure then flew up to the roof of the building and looked down towards where the man he was tracking would be when he saw the figure and his partner he broke the glass separating them and pointed his rifle at the larger man "is your name Locus?" "yeah what's it to ya?" "i'm a bounty hunter named Boba Fett and i'm here to get the price on your head" "well that's funny i'm Locus Ortez and i could say the same for you" Locus' partner Felix ran out as fast as he could whilst the two men got ready to fire at each other Fight! Boba fired on Locus with his EE-3 while Locus returned fire with his SAW Boba tossed a Thermal Detonator at Locus creating a large cloud of smoke between the two of them "all right now where'd he go?" Locus had his question answered when he picked up the flames coming off of Fett's Jetpack "got you" Locus pulled out his Sniper Rifle and shot at the Bounty Hunter "Crap i'm hit" Boba said Results Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Red vs Blue' themed Death Battle Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights